


It’s where my demons hide

by Original_I_Am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Dragons, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_I_Am/pseuds/Original_I_Am
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a quiet, but powerful half demon. Ginny can't turn in to her dragon form, so Luna has to help her. But demons don't do things half way. She wants something in return.





	It’s where my demons hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Demons by Imagine Dragons, because this ate all of my originality. I might change it. Anyway I wrote a thing kind of insipired by xx-thedarklord-xx ‘s demon Luna from Match Divided In Heaven. Beta’d by crystallight64

The pale girl sits in the middle of a dark attic. Her blonde hair flowing behind her. Pentagrams drawn in blood, and books filled with different languages scattered around her. Sketches of symbols littering the floor. Candles casting a faint light.

Blood covers papers in notes and conversations. 

\-----

Luna's mother was a demon. That was clear from the large, round black horns curling around her head and the equally black long and thin tail.

The other half - from her father was much more complex. Even her family didn't know all the blood that ran through their veins. 

She felt the pull of the moon, faintly, but still there. She could weild fire, water and air. Maybe not as well as purebloods, but she was improving. She had even managed to manipulate light a few times.

Luna didn't talk much, but she listened, watched, smelled. 

She could see things most others couldn't, things some didn't even believe in. Like wrackspurts or nargles. She could see the auras glimmering around others.

She could hear the hearbeats of those around her. The fluttering of their wings. The flow of the wind.

She could scent their blood, she knew the different types of magic and genes running through their veins. 

She didn't speak much, but she observed, she knew. She knew Zabini wasn't as pure a dragon as he claimed to be. She knew his father was part siren. She could scent the water magic running through him. Luna could sense he has a better affinity for it than fire magic. But Blaise hid it in the name of 'pureness'. There were others too. Hiding themselves, saying they are pure. Luna thought it was stupid of them.

A lot of people called her "loony" maybe it's because she saw and heard things they couldn't, or maybe because of her mixed blood. Luna really neither knew nor cared. 

Luna didn't have many friends in school. Sometimes Harry, Ron and Hermione talked to her. Neville helped her a few times. Dean sat next to her and sketched, his heartbeat and the scratch of pencil on paper the only things she could hear. Sometimes she talked to other people from her class. Ginny seemed to like her. Colin talked to her. But then again he talked to everyone. 

\-----

Luna smiled at her father, still standing in the doorway up the hill. She waved to him and took off to school. Black, feathered wings grew from her back and she flew. The grass and trees beneath her blurring, becoming smaller as she sailed upwards. She landed by the school gates, her wings vanished and she walked in. 

Classes passed quickly and she returned home. Dropping her bag in her room she ran to the attic. 

The attic is like a haven. She doesn't even let her father go there. While Luna may not have many friends in her school, she has plenty here. She took a vial, shimmering with dark red. Diped her finger in to it and drew a complicated array of symbols. In the center, she put a parchment. A connection was established. Her demon friends knew she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally came up with this idea it was just demon Luna. Then I though why not make Ginny like.. a dragon? And it escalated from there and I'll probably keep writing, I have lots of ideas and stuff...
> 
> Would anyone be interested? I'll probably write it anyway, but should I post it? Next chapter would be from Ginny's POV.


End file.
